I want to be Queen of the Pirate
by Alexisthecat
Summary: Monkey D. Lucy alway wanted to be Pirate Queen just Like her father was King.Now she sets sail in seach to make her own name and crew and also to find one Piece and Became the first queen of the piratein the Pirate age of Strawhat Luffy. Accepting Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Character sheet

Me : I been see a lot of accepting oc fanfic . And Decide to do one. I do not One Piece. The First mate, Archer and cook are taken.

Character sheet

Name :

Age :

Race: ( One Piece races)

Specialty/ Position:

Bounty:

Devil fruit/weapon/Attacks:( List of attack and weapon)

Nickname :

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Dream:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Others:

Me : Dose not have to be in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Me : I hope you like it. I do not own one piece

Chapter 2: I am go to be the first pirate queen

Unlike Gold Roger the first pirate king who died . Monkey D. Luffy the second pirate king don't die. A few year later after he found One Piece . He got married to Boa Hancock and had a daughter named Monkey D. Lucy.

7 year later

It was one of those days that Luffy was able to stop by and visit his family. At dinner time a girl with shoulder length black hair. Monkey D. Lucy was her name. : I'm more brave then you think daddy." She said as she grabbed a knife and stabbed herself under the eye. " Ow." Yelled Lucy " Baka" yelled Luffy

Later on

Luffy was go back to the sea. The women's of Amazon lily come to see him of. " I going to be the first queen of the Pirate and make history you watch daddy. I will show you and the world too." Said Lucy as tears run down her face. Luffy take of his strawhat and put it on Lucy head. " Take care of it." Said Luffy as he got on his boat. " and give it back to me when your queen.

2 year later

Luffy started the grand pirate age of Monkey D. 'strawhat' Luffy.

7 year later

A girl was about 16 year old was on a little fishing boat near Foosha village. She had a worn out but can still be worn strawhat. She had short black hair and was wearing red button top and blue has blue eye and a scar under her eye. Her name is Monkey D. Lucy the future Queen of pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis : sorry about my mistake after post this chapter fix my mistakes thanks for pointing that out you guy also thanks for reviewing I do not own one piece.

Lucy had no more food after she eat most of her food that was so post to last her a week or intill she get to a island but she ate most of her food in 2 strom on the night she set sail destroyed the boat she was riding had three choices one find a boat or find a island or sink like a rock because she can't swim because she inherit her dad gumo gumo power. Lucy show a big bird up ahead and she know there no island or boat and she wasn't about to die swing her arm to the bird and grabbed by the bottom of it's beak. The bird didn't like it so when Lucy came swing to it. It opened his upper beak and ate Lucy whole.

Somewhere else

Kuina the daughter of Robin and Zoro was walking down a small path to a village. When she got to the village she saw a woman crying." Excuse me but what happened?" asked Kuina as she walked up to the woman. " A bird came and take my baby girl to it's nest." Cried the woman as she brust in to tears.  
>" Where the nest?" asked Kuina. " It's in the forest on the biggest your go to do what I think your going to do thanks." said the woman as she wiped her tears. " Your welcome." Kuina said as she walked to the path that leads to her forest.<p>

In the forest on the bird nest

The bird spit Lucy up and flew away. Lucy got up and looked around . Lucy saw a baby in a pink baby walked up to the baby and picked her up." Hi are you ok?" Lucy asked

The baby started to cry. Lucy neve rcould handle baby well but she likes them as long as tthey likes her. " shhh it go to be all right ok." Lucy said. Lucy looked over the nest and saw it was a long way down. If i jump I make it but the baby won't Lucy thought " I'm sure someone will come for us." Lucy said as she smiled down at the baby


	4. Chapter 4

Me : sorry about my mistakes . my keybored is messed up so sorry. Also thank you to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for your crew. I'll add them to the story as soon as i I'm sorry to Vampire Revan I don't want Mihawk in Imple Down I am so so so so so so sorry.

Lucy sat down with the baby in her arms. " I want to be the first queen of the pirate. I also want to make my own name." Lucy said looking down at the baby sadly " You see my dad was the second pirate king so. some people hate me because My dad pirate king or the wanted to marry Boa Hancock my mom. I don't want to known as Monkey D. " Strawhat" Luffy's daughter. I want to be known as Monkey D. Lucy." Lucy smiled " That why I have to have a strong crew." Lucy stood up

With Kuina

Kuina was walking around looking for the bird's nest. " Man where is it ." she said to herself Kuina looked up and saw the nest " Bingo." she said as she pulled her two sword out of her case. She stabbed the sword one at a time and started cilming.

With Lucy

" We are go to die here if I don't do something." Lucy said as she looked down "Sorry we have to jump." Lucy walked over to the edge of the nest and cuddled the baby near her chest. " I'm sorry." Lucy said one last time before jumping.

With Kuina

Kuina was still climing when something hit her. Kuina held her sword tighter as she started falling with the thing on top of her. She know that she will die . I'm going to die and I'm only 17. Talk about young and the baby. the bird might eat her. Kuina thought as she fall to her doom .everything went dark for Kuina.

With Lucy

Lucy looked down at the thing she laned on. It was Kuina .Lucy thought. Her and Kuina was close they were like sister. Lucy pulled her from under her and filpped for that she will hit the bottom of the forest floor. When Lucy hit the bottom all she could hear was the baby crying and all she saw was darkness coming over her


	5. Chapter 5

Me : I am go to try to put in you guys ocs soon ok. I am sooooooooooooo sorry if I didn't chose your oc I'm really don't hate me if I don't chose you I am sorry please forgive me if i don't choice you ok. I do not own the great one piece.

Lucy could hear her thought. I hope Kuina and the baby alright. I guess this is it. I'm died and not even a bounty on my head or a could feel her self cry. Why don't I feel died. I can feel pain all over my body. Lucy thought. Just open your eyes Lucy heard someone say in the back of her head . It sounded like a man. Lucy saw her uncle Ace smiled and he said " Open them." as he faded away. Lucy opened her eyes and saw that she was on a bed . Lucy smiled when she saw Kuina and heard a baby crying. Lucy sat up and saw a lady with a baby in her arms and a man. " Where am I." Lucy asked . " Your in my house thinks you saved my baby." " How did you find us." " Well the girl over there went to find my little girl. After a 2 and a half hour of waiting my husband decided to go in search for you guys and I don't know the rest." said the lady as she looked at the man. the man continued " When I got there. there was fire cover youfrom hitting the floor then when I walked closer it disappered." the man said . Thn he asked " Did your friend or you eat a devil fruit?" " My dad did and I inheirt it from him and I not sure about her." said Lucy. Lucy then pionted at herself " My name is Lucy and she's Kuina nice to meet you guys." " I'm Ruby." said the lady. The man said " I'm John and she's Ani." " Hey do you have a boat." Lucy asked " Yeah you can have it but it's small and could ony fit 4 people." said John as he got up to get the boat " Where are you going to go." asked Ruby " I'm going to find one piece and a crew." said Lucy " Why do you need to find One Piece?" asked Ruby " I want to be thre first pirate queen and make a name for myself." said Lucy as she grinned. " Well when your queen you better vist." said Ruby as she smiled . Kuina got up " "What hit me." she said " "I did" Lucy said. "Lucy is that you." asked Kuina " Yeah you ok?" asked Lucy " I 'll live." answered Kuina. "Want to join my crew." asked Lucy " What crew." teased Kuina . " My name Ruby . My daughter is Ani and My husband is John." said Ruby. John walked in " The boat at the dock there food and water." He said at the door "Bye Ruby." Lucy and Kuina said as the walked out the front door. When they got to the dock John showed them the boat and lefted. Before the got in Lucy asked " Kuina did you eat any devil fruit?" asked Lucy .Kuina truned around "No not at all." she said as she got in the boat. Than it was Uncle Ace. Lucy thought " Come on Lucy." yelled Kuina. " Coming wait." Lucy yelled back. . Lucy looked in the sky and for a moment she could swear she saw Uncle Ace. Lucy smiled  
>...Thanks Uncle Ace Thank you...<p> 


End file.
